


Pinky and the Brain Head to the Super Bowl (WG)

by Superbabs



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Belly, Huge - Freeform, M/M, Weight Gain, ass, balls, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs





	Pinky and the Brain Head to the Super Bowl (WG)

"What're we going to do tonight, Brain?"  
"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try and take over the world!"  
As the famous words were said, the two white lab mice paced inside their cage. Brain was hatching a plot in his head. And to think best, he usually paced around to get his ideas moving. Pinky simply followed him.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?"  
"I think I am, but where would we ever find pink painted zebras on roller skates?"  
Brain sighed. He could never expect that dumbbell to understand.  
"Not that. I've noticed that the scientists here have talking about this Super Bowl for football." Brain began. Pinky nodded, indicating that he was listening...to the best of his ability.  
Brain continued, "They worship this sport. They'd seem to do anything for it. So, I've done my research. I know how the game is played and which two teams are in this Super Bowl. One team is led by a Seahawk named Russell. The other by a Patriotic Bald Eagle named Tom. People seem to do absolutely whatever these two team leaders say. They have unlimited power through their fanbase... I think that if we were to become a football star, we'd have as much power as them. So, I've decided I'll build a machine to make us unstoppable. A machine to grow us to a proportion that no football team could deny us with! We'll be 8 foot tall powerhouses! Get ready to finally rule the world, Pinky!"  
"Right" Pinky said, "but would you mind repeating that? I wasn't listening"  
Brain massaged his temples in frustration. "You'll see once I'm finished, half wit!"  
Brain then unlocked the cage, as he'd always been able to do, and went right to work on the machine.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It hadn't been long before he was finished entirely with his machine. He was a genius after all. It looked like R2D2 with a zappy looking thing on it. "Behold!" Brain exclaimed, "Our growth machine!"  
"Why exactly must we grow?" Pinky asked blankly.  
"I'll explain again once we're on our way to Super Bowl Stardom!" Brain said, pressing a button on a remote bigger than his current mouse body. "Stand on this big red X here" Brain told Pinky.  
They stood on the X, the machine looking like it'd fire a laser at them. And that's exactly what it did. The electrical shock was minor enough to not kill them, but it sent and exciting jolt through their nervous system. Then, they began to grow up and out simultaneously.  
They immediately grew to two feet tall, more than half their previous height. Everything else seemed to get smaller. Then, their proportions billowed out. Now the two looked fairly chunky. Their bellies domed in front of them. The feeling was odd. Their stomachs jiggled from the sudden growth. Then another growth spurt hit them. Now they hit three feet tall. This spurt had more of a muscly affect to it. Their arms and legs buffed up with power. Huge bulges of muscle jutted out from the appendages. They felt like they could throw a car. But for some reason, their bellies stayed jiggly. They needed to be muscle gut guys to get into football. So Brain made it that they'd have some fat on them as well.  
Another spurt hit, and it resulted in their heights becoming four feet. All the muscle they'd gained blew up larger and now were also blanketed with a thick layer of pudge. Testing out their arms, they tried flexing. They saw how ripped they really were. Their biceps were larger than their big heads. They were tough, yet, also wobbly and fat was hanging down below them. It was coming along beautifully.  
Five feet hit. And this is where the fat started to take precedence. Both guts bounced into a state of filling a larger space, but oddly enough, it seemed Pinky's stomach was bigger than Brain's. Was Pinky just more apt to fat?  
Six feet. They were now on the tall side for most humans and could easily have already been on a football team. While keeping their newfound strength, more fat graced their frames. Brain didn't get much more than before, but Pinky balloned out! The dumber mouse grew a huge pair of man boobs, laying happily on his absolutely huge stomach. His nipples grew huge and sort of erect. Each about tennis ball sized. His rear gained some definition, plumping up nicely into two comfy looking pillows. He gained some chins. And his belly could cover a twin sized bed. Brain looked himself over. Not only was he shorter than Pinky, but he was disappointed that he didn't have near as much fat as Pinky.  
Seven feet. It was a good thing the lab was 10 feet tall to the ceiling, because their growth wasn't stopping! They felt the surge of more power enter their muscles. Brain was looking jacked with a small gut, but secretly in his head, he felt like he wanted more. To be bigger. Fatter even. But he hasn't recognized his little fetish yet. But Pinky was so big now that he wouldn't be able to fit in a phone booth for his life! And it was here that the two realized that their "malenesses" were still mouse sized. Uh oh.  
Eight feet. It was here at eight feet tall in which Brain's growth stopped. Yet, Pinky was still going. He sighed disappointed inside, but he wouldn't show how sad he was that he wasn't as fat. But then, it hit him. His white cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment as the machine finally seemed to give him his fat. But not in his belly. Brain's non-existent ass blew up massively, giving him an extremely effeminate pear shape. His butt blubbered up as big as Pinky's belly, if not way bigger. Easily, each cheek alone could annihilate a chair. Overall, it was bigger than three water coolers. His tail had grown thick as well, lifted all the way up with surprise. Well, at least he was fat.  
As Pinky ended up a whole foot taller than Brain at nine feet tall, their growth seemed to stop. That is, until their genetalia size grew equal proportionally to their size. Both mice blushed beet red as their packages thickened and grew until their limp shafts were each bigger than their entire bodies were at before they grew. They were crazy well hung. Pinky may have been taller, but Brain's junk blew Pinky's out of the water. Both of their penises were now fully erect from the growth. Their pleasure levels were so strong, they both wanted to masturbate right then and there. But they regained decent in front of one another. Fighting their urges as much as they could. Pinky's erect shaft ended around 1 1/2 feet long. But Brain's was a ridiculous three feet long and thicker than a slender human. If Brain wasn't going to be fatter, he was ok with being better endowed. Their balls were bigger than those larger than average beach balls. Overall, his lower half was godly as much as Pinky's upper half was.  
Embarrassed and trying to hide their huge shafts, they made weak excuses to go somewhere private to jack off. Brain knew he had to store testosterone in them to keep up their bodies, but he didn't figure out that's where the testosterone would go!  
As Brain masturbated in private, he found himself attractive somehow. The thoughts that spurred him into orgasm involved the fat on him....and Pinky...Interesting...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as they put themselves out there to be picked up by teams, they immediately were taken by one of the worst teams out there, in hopes to become better. After Pinky and Brain got on the team, they were unstoppable. The name of the team changed to the Rats in honor of them. All the other teammates had to do was pass the ball to Pinky or Brain and they'd barrel through people and easily score countless touchdowns until the other team forfeitted. Their fanbase was gigantic. So gigantic, that their team was set to take on whoever won the Super Bowl. So they, even though they were unstoppable, needed to bulk up and train relentlessly just to make sure they'd win!  
But before any of that happened, the coach had to find them a uniform. Where would they get one that size??  
The coach spent a good amount of cash buying the biggest possible size for gear and uniform. That involved jersey, shoulder pads, a helmet, white tights, and a cup for their groins.  
The coach gave them the XXXXXXL clothes and gear and sent them to go get changed into them.  
Pinky stretched the tights over his legs, the fat on them nowhere near hidden, but he didn't pull them all the way up until he put his cup on. The cup was about 10" tall. Not enough to cover his foot long limp dick. So, he placed the cup on top of it. It covered some of the shaft, but his balls were still out in the open. He supposed he'd just have to tough through it. He somehow stretched the tights over his junk and they were on. He threw on the shoulder pads (although his shoulder blubber should've been enough) and his helmet (which somehow fit his still pretty thin head). But the jersey only covered his FF cup man breasts. His huge belly was completely out in the open. Oh well. His coach would just have to deal with it.  
Brain wasn't going to have as easy a time as Pinky. His fat was distributed more uniquely throughout him so the XXXXXXL gear wasn't tailored for that fat distribution. His shoulder pads and jersey fit (with a little midriff showing), but his massive head (which held a massive brain inside) was not going to fit in any helmet. So, he tossed the headgear aside and focused on the hardest problem. The cup and tights. The cup was the same size as Pinky's. But Brain's cock was more than 3 times the size of the puny "cover". Like Pinky, he just placed it on his shaft front, the tiny bulging plastic not hiding anything. But now came the tights. He looked at the seemingly large spandex. Hopefully, it'd fit him! He got his footpaws in, but it was already getting hard stretching them past his calves. Once that was done, his thunder thighs weren't any easier. Any minor tug on them made Brain feel like he'd rip them, so he had to be careful. Eventually, he shimmied them up his thighs, but here was the hardest part. His park bench shattering ass. The white fabric was 100% see through because it was stretched so far. Good thing he was the same color underneath. After a good 15 minutes of inching it upward, he finally got it to cover a good 90% of his boulder sized butt. His gigantic junk was completely visible. The spandex hugged it so tight, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And the worthless cup was clearly visibly not covering anything as well. That'd just have to be sufficient.  
After they were done, the coach looked them over, and decided he wasn't going to get anything custom made for them, so those would have to do.  
But after a while, that coach quit. He was tired of spending his money on bigger training things for them. Like taller dummies or bigger heavy things to push. So, a new coach came in with the best of interests for the two. A thin, 6 foot tall purple sea otter with silvery metallic eyes.  
The new coach informed them on what their diet should include to bulk up for the big game. Meats for protein to keep up their mass and muscle, and filler foods like pastas to keep their "healthy fat" as he called it. So Pinky and the Brain went to the place he recommended to get large portions of steaks and spaghetti.  
They went to that place, and ordered what their coach recommended. It didn't take long before heaps and heaps of steak, spaghetti, and protein shakes showed up at their huge table. Neither thought they could finish just a quarter of it, but they found that their new sizes were pretty voracious when it came to food! They found themselves digging into their meal faster than they thought possible! They surprised themselves!  
Steak after steak disappeared down their gullets, oodles of spaghetti slipping through their lips. Neither was anywhere near full until they'd cleared most of the pile. Although they'd filled up on a literal ton in weight of food, they ate what remained, groaning and holding their distended fat guts in their paws. Pinky's already gargantuan stomach rose and tightened into the monster it now was. It could've covered Shrek's entire body and then some. Brain's belly bulged outward, becoming as big and round as a yoga ball. His chest looked tightly filled too. Maybe he'd get moobs like Pinky one day.  
The two stuffed mice soon enough made their way out, only to nap, turning their massive meal into massive weight.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a couple days of them eating so much, and it showed on their frames. Pinky's stomach and chest was even bigger than any body part on anyone has ever been. His XXXXXXL jersey didn't even fully cover his moobs anymore. The bottom of the jersey reached about halfway down his softball sized man nipples. His tits were huge! And his stomach, now hanging down to his shins, would have to be kicked if he wanted to run forwards. It wasn't an issue though. It just served as a bigger block to run people over with. That and his legs were strong enough to kick it consistently.  
Brain's tights now only covered about 75% of his giant ass. In fact, their new coach suggested he should use it like Pinky uses his belly. As a barrier to knock people down. He suggested that Brain run backwards and use his whale of a rear to run people over.

The two were ready for the game. It was the day before they took on the winners of the Super Bowl. And it was their last day to train. So the coach was going to put them through the ringer in training.  
After countless pushups and laps to run, (pushups involving Brain's mountainous ass bouncing up and down with each one, and laps involving Pinky's monstrous belly and flopping moobs jiggling with every step), it was time for tackling drills. Everyone partnered up, Pinky and Brain clearly choosing each other due to familiarity.  
The coach offered that the first person tackle the other. Brain, still at least trying to be modest was in the middle of trying to pull his tights up higher on his globular rump. Pinky however, tackled him anyways from behind. Oh dear.  
Pinky ended up slamming his huge package on Brain's wrecking ball of an ass. The two were both immediately embarrassed, blushing redder than a baboon's anus. Pinky was still on top of Brain, hip on blubbered up hip. Belly on Brain's back. After they froze in position from pure shock, the coach said it was time for the other person to tackle.  
They scrambled up, unable to look into each other's eyes for fear of embarrassment. Brain didn't want that same penis-on-ass experience again, so he tackled Pinky from the front. Pinky fell to the ground, Brain on top. Brain was still bouncing and wobbling on Pinky's belly. It was like a huge comfy water bed with two "pillows" at the top. But there was no way he was resting his head on Pinky's man cleavage. There were other pressing matters...actually more like other pressing masses. Pinky's huge junk was pressing against Brain's huger junk. And from the attention they were getting, and from the nice body contact, they were both getting erect.  
Embarrassed again, they accidentally made eye contact. But they kept it. Frozen in each other's gaze, they studied each other's surprised eyes. Against their will, falling in love--pardon. Being tackled to the ground in love.  
The others kept on with the drill, but the two kept staring, worried to look away, but also worried the other wouldn't like it if they kept looking. Eventually, they mutually decided to look away and get up and continue on but...neither would forget that moment.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was game night. They were in the midst of the last play before half time. The score was heavily favoring the Rats. Time ran out. As half time was called, the teams went to do whatever they felt. Stretch, relax, drills, whatever.  
While Kitty Purry was performing, Pinky and Brain decided they needed some rest. The only two in the locker room, they sat down on a bench in the middle, side by side. Neither said anything for a while. Brain broke the ice. "Need any water? I have some in my locker"  
"Sure, Brain" Pinky replied.  
Brain got up, and walked to his locker which was directly in front of Pinky. The locker went from the floor to the ceiling, but he kept the water bottles on the bottom. And speaking of bottom! Brain bent down to get the water, Pinky being greeted right behind him to his glorious rump, just inches from his face. Pinky stifled a gasp from shock and want. It took every ounce of will power to not reach out and grab as much ass as he could. Then Brain's tail lifted for counter balance. It was harder than ever to hold back his erection. But his efforts were in vein.  
RIIIP!!  
His tights were annihilated in the front. His mousehood, rock hard, jutted out in front of him. The tip of it was barely long enough to graze Brain's rear. Brain immediately stood straight up, shocked that something just touched his ass. He turned around. Pinky was more embarrassed than he'd ever been in his life.  
Brain had heard the rip, but he'd guessed it was his own tights ripping on his thighs. They'd done so before. But he was truly in awe of Pinky's full length. It had pushed past the massive barrier that was his stomach which was now resting on top of it. And since it was lifted higher, it looked bigger now that it wasn't spread lower from gravity. It was...a turn on.  
"Brain," Pinky started, covering his face in shame, "I...I'm so sorry and very embarrassed and...and..."  
RIIIIP!!!  
Pinky peeked from between his digits. Past his vision blocking man tits, the view in front of him was Brain's monster of an erection having also ripped through his tights.  
No words were said. The sound of Brain's worthless cup hitting the ground was all that was heard.  
Then, simultaneously, Brain and Pinky lunged forward at each other, embracing in a deep, passionate kiss. Their paws began behind the other's head, but soon they found themselves grabbing at each other. Brain groped at Pinky's mountains of moobs while Pinky squeezed and goosed Brain's incredible behind.  
Pinky's nipples were pressed on Brain's. Brain had finally eaten enough to give himself some boobs, but nothing compared to Pinky's. But tit on tit contact fantastic! Their junk was pressed on one another's, and soon they began humping the dicks into each other, just loving the whole sexual experience.  
Brain then broke the kiss and spun around. "How about you finish what you started?" he asked, referring to the accidental touch. He then bent down, sticking out his gargantuan butt. As he did so, the tights ripped down the center, the garment nothing but tatters and rags now.  
"Absolutely!" Pinky said, taking Brain's matress sized asscheeks and shoving them apart. He loved the feel of his new partner's rear end in his paws! He then took his cock and shoved it in, making Brain moan happily. Pinky thrust his huge hips hard into Brain, his giant gut bouncing on Brain's thick, lifted tail. This was heaven!  
Pinky was near completion when he heard over the speakers that half time was over. The two froze. Then, hurriedly got up and ran out to the field.  
They didn't have any time. They had to go out there with their erect dicks out for everyone to see, and Brain being naked from the waist-down.  
The entire crowd gasped, shocked at the sight before them. Some were horrified and disturbed. Lots were trying to hide their own erections for it.  
But the game continued as planned. Penises out and erect the whole time, they annihilated their competition still. Barreling through every play.  
Their new favorite trick involved waiting for opponents to crouch down, trying to take out their fat legs and hopefully knock them down, and when they were crouching down, run their junk into the opponent's face and running them over. This left them shocked and out of the way.  
Soon enough, the Rats won as the other team forfeitted, not wanting any more crotch in their faces. A massive cheer came from the crowds as their new favorite team won the biggest game of the year. Pinky and Brain ran up to each other, excited to have won. Pinky gave Brain a congratulatory slap on the ass as he'd seen other football guys do. Brain's butt rippled and bounced from the impact, fueling his boner even more.  
The two mice embraced in a kiss and couldn't help themselves. They needed to finish. It was time for the best victory dance ever!  
Pinky dropped to his knees and layed on the ground. Brain stood over his face. Then, Brain lowered his ass on to Pinky's face. He felt a moan come from Pinky and soon, licking came. Meanwhile, the remaining audience members still interested cheered for the couple. Then Brain leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Pinky's dick. It was time to 69.  
Brain grabbed strongly at Pinky's big cock and brought it to his mouth. He sucked heartily on Pinky's length, licking around the head.  
Pinky took as much of Brain's soccer ball sized cock head in his mouth as he could. Thankfully, he had a big mouth, so he actually could deep throat his member. Pinky didn't even have to hold it in place anymore as he sucked, the weight of Brain's ass on top keeping it in.  
Brain felt that same wonderful feeling as when he tackled Pinky. The water bed feeling his stomach provided. It was beautiful, comfy, and sexy as fuck!  
Pinky wrapped his arms around as much of Brain's hips as he could, reaching the ass. He shook it and played with it, and then pushed it towards him to get Brain's member further in his mouth.  
It felt so amazing to Brain. Having his ass played with like that. He climaxed hard into Pinky, feeling his belly seem to get a little bigger and wobblier from how much seed he was filling him up with!  
Pinky loved the feeling of getting bigger! Then Brain started humping harshly into him while he cummed. It made his belly shake and wobble. Brain's balls were bouncing on his face. It was all too much. He orgasmed stronger than ever before into his sexy mouse mate. Similarly, Brain also began to balloon out.  
Brain's ass balloned upward. It was easily bigger than two human sized hamster balls! Pinky began losing his grasp on it. It was just so big!  
Soon, the two were bigger together than a small room. They were so tall, fat, and inflated! Their orgasms lasted a good 15 minutes before dying down.  
Brain rolled off Pinky and layed down next to him. They layed on their sides, propping their heads up with their arms. They just stared into each other's eyes. Then they squished their big, fat, sexy bodies on one another just to be in constant contact all over. They kissed happily, feeling the warmth of each other's fat. Tit on tit. Little belly on big belly. Big dick on bigger dick. Huge balls on huger balls. Etc.  
"I think this was my best plot ever, don't you think, Pinky?"  
"Right," Pinky started, "but would you mind repeating that? I wasn't listening. I was too deafened by how much I love you"


End file.
